WO 2011/098 333 A1 discloses the practice of using various sensor variables in a vehicle in order to improve already existent sensor variables or to generate new sensor variables and hence to enhance the recordable information.
It is an object to improve the use of a plurality of sensor variables for enhancing information.
The object is achieved by the features of the independent claims. Preferred developments are the subject matter of the dependent claims.